Naomi Osore
Naomi Osore (恐れナオミ, Osore Naomi) ''is a tokubetsu jonin of Konohagakure and a member of Team Anko, as well as the main female protagonist in the fanfiction "Fallacy". Background Naomi was born in Amegakure and lived with her parents until the age of 8. The village was under Pein's rule, and her parents recognized the volatility of Ame's economic structure. To keep Naomi safe, they sent her out of the village via merchant caravan, and into the closest village: Konohagakure. Since the citizens of Ame were victim of heavy surveillance, it was only possible for Naomi to leave, as the absence of two adult shinobi would undoubtedly raise questions. Upon her arrival at Konoha, she was discovered by the guards, who sent her to the Hokage. Since Ame and Konoha had a rocky relationship, and Naomi was obligated to keep her village's secrets, she claimed to be from Kusagakure. Her story was that her parents had died in battle, and their last wish was for her to go to Konoha, a village renowned for its acceptance and power. Although suspicious, the Sandaime allowed Naomi to stay in an apartment that she paid for through minor D-rank missions. She was enrolled into the academy by her own accord, and graduated with the class of Konoha 14 '1. 'Her genin team consisted of Momo Kamizuru and Makura Kebano, with Anko Mitarashi as their sensei. Personality Naomi is sometimes seen as rude because of her blunt personality and tendency to make sarcastic remarks. She is very independent and dislikes working with others. Even with her team, it took awhile for her to adapt. She is suspicious of others and their motives, and will often carry out potentially dangerous experiments to find out the "truth". In battle, Naomi remains calm and focused, analyzing the entire situation before acting. She highly dislikes getting dirty, and "filthy things" such as bugs and dirt repulse her. If she were to get really grimy, especially during battle, she would likely freeze up. Naomi gets along "alright" with others, once they get past her crude humor. She is a very determined individual, and strongly believes that one should never give up one anyone, and that no one is truly beyond help. Naomi is also exceedingly intelligent, as seen by her consistent high scores in the academy. Along with this, is an enormous amount of creativity. This is shown by her vast, tortuous Genjutsu methods, as well as her strategy for passing the Chunin exams. As someone who's independent, teamwork has never been Naomi's strong suit, and she tends to leave others behind in the midst of battle. Appearance Naomi is of average height and weight, with curves that aren't always noticeable under her shinobi outfit. Her skin is relatively pale, and her hair is a very dark brown. Both before and during Shippuden, her hair is worn in a knot on the top of her head with some tufts of hair sticking up, and bangs framing her face. A thick piece of hair lies on her forehead. Abilities Naomi's strongest asset and most-used skill in battle is Genjutsu. From a very young age, she could be considered a prodigy in the art, and by Shippuden, she no longer needed to use hand seals. Naomi created many powerful Genjutsu of her own, including her infamous "Heavenly Illusions", which could induce the victim in a state of bliss or euphoria, or make them feel fear strong enough to make their heart stop. Naomi's skill in Taijutsu are average, and she is able to use the Rain Tiger at Will Technique in conjunction with Grudge Rain as her form of Ninjutsu. However, this is a secondary form of combat, used only after Genjutsu. Trivia * Naomi's last name means fear. * She is particularly fond of sweet food, especially mochi and dango. * She is near-cripplingly germaphobic. * Naomi's hobbies include reading, cooking, training, and meditating. * She learned the Rain Tiger at Will Technique by observing Pein performing it every Sunday in Ame. She wasn't able to actually use it until she was 13. * Naomi views her parents as cowardly, since they chose to send her away rather than have her face reality. Quotes - "My name is Osore Naomi. I like books and Genjutsu. I dislike filthy things, and my favorite food is mochi with sweet red bean paste. My hobbies are training, reading and cooking." - "My parents are ''weak. Cowardly. ''They knew I would grow up to be a shinobi, yet they didn't think I was capable of withstanding the severity of my homeland." -''"''Dojutsu? I have no need for such a frivolity. Kekkei Genkai breed limitations: rules. By using my own power-- not an ability granted to me by my forefathers, or a clan-- I can surpass any limitation I wish." -"Actually, Kakashi-san, I think you'll find ''Icha Icha Pooltime ''much more suited to your taste." Reference - '1 '''The Konoha 11 was renamed the Konoha 14 in this story, since a fifth team graduated alongside the others. - Naomi's face-claim is Nezumi from the manga No. 6, who is actually a male character. Category:DRAFT